


moonlight meetings

by mikronicos



Series: savoring the first and last taste of freedom (the truth can often be bittersweet) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actual Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, I'll never write an actual story for it lmao, M/M, Real Tags Are For 🅱️ussies, Secret Relationship, Virgil is a seamperson, in a beautifully described garden, just snippets, moonlight meetings, oh my god you guys I love this trope so much, part of my the princess and the pauper au, shut up I can compliment myself, spot the Easter egg folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Roman and Virgil meet up late at night in the palace garden.





	moonlight meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I got into Riverdale oops
> 
> god will I ever update my multichapters
> 
> Mostly garden-centric lmao

The garden had always seemed unearthly, like it was fundamentally composed of soil and life from another world. Its heady scent of bleeding rose leaves and flower-honey and grass and something one can't ever quite place seemed like it had been taken from a world where fae roamed and the supernatural thrived. A place where **the trees had eyes.**

When Roman strolled through the hedge maze bursting with flowery colour during the day, it felt lively, like an upbeat folk tune in a language he didn't understand. 

At night, however, when the animals were tucked away and the grass and moon juniper released their sharp scent, it seemed more otherworldly than ever. Even if he was allowed to leave his lavish quarters at night, god forbid leaving the castle, he would refuse to enter the garden, or at least not alone.

Which made what he was doing at that very moment quite possibly the stupidest decision he'd ever made in his life. Granted, he was in a secret tryst with the royal seamperson, but pssh. Details, details.

He crept quietly on the dew-sprinkled grass that glimmered like diamond shards in the full moonlight, making his silent way to the center of the hedge maze. 

He'd memorized the way at five years old, before he'd been saddled with twelve years of preparation to take the throne on the threshold of his eighteenth birthday. He was seventeen. He pushed that thought out of his mind, rounding a green corner.

Roman came upon a near-crumbling house of white marble (the house of the old gardenkeeper that most had forgotten about and he'd stumbled upon one quiet fateful day at eight.) and accompanying roman-style benches surrounded by thick rosebushes and lavender.

He took a seat with impeccable posture (years of etiquette training), and then immediately slouched for the first time in two and a half weeks. He tapped his foot. He rubbed his thumb over the little doodle of a stormcloud he'd drawn in cello lessons instead of paying attention. He waited.

Rustling sounded from around the corner, light footsteps. Roman tensed up on instinct before relaxing as a tired, pale to the point of nearly being sallow face.

Roman stood up, a soft smile gracing his lips as he moved with the sort of lovesick grace one would easily expect from him. 

One would not easily expect the matching expression on Virgil's face, but who could blame them? He was overworked and tired and he would be paying off his debt for the next seventeen years.

Roman bowed theatrically, kissing Virgil's knuckles softly and guiding him by the arm to the bench. They sat together on a crumbling marble bench, whispering sweet nothings and sharing kisses even sweeter in the gentle moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> The Easter egg was for an upcoming (fully planned out, don't worry the wait won't be as bad as we go together like hardware and software, which is me pulling fluff out of my ass) fic called The Trees Have Eyes, a sanders sides fae!au


End file.
